


We are in this together

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Post-Canon, Takes Place after Para-DX with Poppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25702909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Parad rushes to an injured Emu who is just glad that his bugster is safe.
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	We are in this together

The fight was over but their problems never seemed to end.

Kuroto (or rather Dan Kuroto Shin as he would correct if he was here) had just absorbed Another Parad into himself and disappeared. Poppy and Parad searched for the self proclaimed ‘God’ in the surroundings but he was nowhere to be found.

The duo were just about to call it quits when Parad felt Emu lose consciousness. They both weren't having a conversation at the moment but he kept feeling Emu's presence. When his host blacked out, Parad's breathing quickened, thinking that something wrong might have happened to Emu.

"Poppy!" Parad called out "I think I'm going to return to the hospital. I think something happened to Emu."

"What happened to him? You did mention he was hurt." Poppy asked, concern filling her voice.

"I'm not sure myself. That's why I need to see for myself."

"Got it! Please take care of him. I have to report to the Ministry. With Kuroto making these big moves, we all have to stay alert. I'll check in when I'm done."

With that, the two bugsters teleported away.

Materialising in the corridors of Seito University Hospital, Parad ran straight into Kiriya.

"Oi Parad! What the hell did you do to Ace?" Kiriya asked as he held Parad by his coat.

"Lazer.." oh yeah, he still doesn't know what happened. "That wasn't me. Saiko sensei managed to separate the Parad out of Cronus's body and sent him in my place. I had no idea things will go this way when I 'kinda' agreed to help with her experiment."

"Saiko sensei did that?" Parad nodded as Kiriya's hold on him loosened "I knew it. I had a tough time believing you'd hurt Emu after everything."

Parad's heart warmed hearing that. After all he has done, it makes him happy that people other than Emu and Poppy trust him so much. Especially Kiriya, since the two of them had gotten closer with them being fellow bugsters and the pranksters of CR.

Wait, now's not the time to be thinking about that. There are more important things in hand.

"Thanks for your trust, Lazer. But more importantly, how's Emu? What did that cheap copy of me do to him? And why isn't he awake right now?" Parad asked Kiriya urgently.

"Calm down and listen. It seems he shot Emu."

"What?" Parad's eyes widened, terror colouring his voice.

"But don't worry. He was rescued and treated immediately. His life isn't in danger but it's gonna take a while for him to recover. I just checked on him. He must have fallen asleep due to the medication. He's in room 303 if you wanna go see."

"Thanks Lazer. There are some things that I'm sure Poppy will inform regarding Genm. For now, I gotta go." With that Parad teleported away to Emu's room.

(He could have easily walked but being a bugster has its perks and he was going to take advantage of them.)

"Pardon me."

He entered the room to find Emu sleeping in the angled bed. His torso was covered with multiple layers of bandages. He was hooked to a few machines that were monitoring his health. The sight of Emu safe and asleep, relaxed Parad a bit. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and put his head on the bed, watching his host's face while lost in thought. While Parad was glad that the pediatrician was getting some sleep this way, he hated the reason for it.

_'Emu, I’m so sorry that this happened to you._

_Damn that Another Parad! Why should he hurt Emu like this?_

_Do I really have the right to question though?_

_After all, I've hurt Emu so many times, physically and emotionally._

_Yet, he offered a chance but I couldn't even keep him safe...'_

"Parad..." Emu spoke slowly without opening his eyes "Stop that already."

"Emu! You were awake?"

Emu opened his eyes to look at the bugster and gave a small smile.

"Your thoughts woke me."

"I'm so sorry." Parad ducked his head at that. "How are you feeling?"

"Don't be. And me? Well.." he looked at himself before continuing "You could say positively healing."

How could he smile so warmly even when he was down?

"Forgive me Emu. Had I been more alert, I could have avoided getting captured and you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Parad.."

Emu slowly reached out his hand which Parad immediately took in his own. He tried not to show his shock at how weak it felt. The same hand which was once powerful enough to crush Parad, was shivering slightly in his hold.

"You don't have to apologise for that. If anything, I'm at fault here. I should have been more careful with the other Parad. I was concerned that I was unable to sense the bond but I just assumed it was because of the game settings. By the time I realised, he got the better of me."

"How can you blame yourself for that? No one knew the identity of Cronus's bugster. If anything, I should have tried to warn you when I got captured."

"Parad, stop blaming yourself for actions that weren't your fault. You are a victim as well. I'm just glad you're safe."

"But! The reason why Saiko sensei came after us is because I infected her father and killed him. I've committed so many sins and you are having to suffer the consequences for them as well. It's not fair to you."

"I'm not trying to deny that mistakes were made. But I did say I'd atone for your sins with you. I meant that Parad. It's our duty to accept those mistakes and work towards the future. Heck, you've made great progress actually."

Parad looked up in confusion.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I was listening to the battle. The way you stood up for yourself was really impressive. You've really grown up. I'm so proud of you, Parad."

Parad couldn't help but smile at that. Maybe Emu did have a point.

"Thank you Emu. It's all thanks to you."

Emu responded with a warm smile.

"Now, it's my duty to take care of you, Emu. You should get more rest."

A small frown appeared on Emu's face as his doctor's instincts started kicking in.

"So should you. You look tired. Did the Level 0 powers do this? Maybe you should get checked out. Should I call someone from CR? Maybe Kiriya san.."

Parad cut him off before Emu stressed out about his well being.

"Calm down. I'll be fine. I'm not leaving your side."

Emu's frown did not go away as he was still worried about his bugster.

“But..”

“I want to stay with you Emu. You can’t convince me otherwise.”

"Hmm.” Emu gave a small pause before continuing, “In that case, wanna merge? We can both help heal each other."

"Are you sure? What if I move wrongly and escalate your pain?"

"Parad, I trust you with my life. I’ll be fine as long as you're there with me."

Parad's smile widened as he placed a small kiss on the hand he was holding. Damn Emu. He really did have a way with words.

“Thank you Emu. Same goes for me.”

"Now come on."

"Okay."

He turned into his signature red and blue pixels and fused with Emu.

_'I won't let anyone hurt you ever, Emu. I promise.'_

_'I trust that you would Parad. And I promise to keep you safe as well.'_

With that, the two of them snuggled in their shared mindspace before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> This is my first fic ever, so I apologize if it isn't good.  
> Feedbacks are welcomed.


End file.
